oprahcartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Evil Shocksquatch
Evil Shocksquatch is the main character of OMC, eh. Background Evil Shocksquatch is the second child and only son of King Bill Ford of Pattersonea. In his youth, he opposed the modernization of Gimlinopithecus culture, and was thus exiled. He eventually wound up on Earth hundreds of years before the start of the story. He has been a target for Omnitrix wielders for a while apparently, as Baumann randomly attacked him once. His path crossed with Ben's a few times before their first real meeting, including once when Ben stopped him from robbing a restaurant, and again when Ben fucking assaulted him for no reason. Neither meeting left much impact on either party. History OMC Evil Shocksquatch's first meeting with Ben was during Halloween, when he terrorized children unaware that Ben had coincidentally dressed as him. This was revealed through a story he read to some children once. After that, he became a constantly recurring nuisance, though he was never much of a threat. The first time he required more than a scene or so to deal with was when he stole all of the Propayne in Undertown, though this was likely due to Ben being stuck as Alien X for a while. Shortly afterwards, he kidnapped Baumann Robot and tried to use him to take over America, but was stopped by Ben. His first friendly encounter with the team, meanwhile, was when Kai and Marriland helped him buy Gaben a Christmas present. Evil Shocksquatch continued constantly fighting Ben, though on rare occassions the two worked together, such as when he helped Ben rescue Kai from Arm Cannon. At one point, he was killed, but returned as a Canadian Zombie, starting an outbreak. He got better. When Ben's friends finally got sick of his shit and abandoned him during the Iggy Stardust adventure, it was Evil Shocksquatch that convinced them to give him a second chance. His final major plan in OMC was an attempt to shoot Baumannville into the sun, which was foiled by Ben, who also shaved off all of his hair in an attempt to humiliate him. Following that loss, he began planning something much bigger. FA Evil Shocksquatch put his plan into action on Ben's 18th birthday, stealing a Crystal Skull from a Propayne plant. Throughout the coming weeks, he stole more and more skulls, managing to stay one step ahead of Ben and the team the entire time. During this ordeal, Ben began to miss their previous relationship. Eventually, Evil Shocksquatch obtained all 13 skulls. He brought them to Pattersonea, where he attempted to destroy the planet as revenge for his exile. However, he was unable to access the skulls' power, and he was arrested and sentenced to death. Ben saved him and brought him back to Earth, and they became official friends, though Evil Shocksquatch continued to commit petty crimes, and Ben continued to stop him. Around Thanksgiving, he teamed up with Justin Trudeau to steal the Spirit of Thanksgiving, but failed as usual. He also accompanied Ben in his attempt to prevent war between the Galvans and the Greys. On OMC's birthday, he gave Ben an OMC birthday hug. When Niall was arrested for piracy, he helped free him, revealing himself as a pro-piracy activist. At Christmas, he bonded with Ultimate Humungousaur, visiting the strip club together and acting as a shoulder for Ulti to cry on. Other Appearances TAOO In Tiny Tim and Evil Shocksquatch - Master of Swag in Peril!, he kidnapped Tiny Tim. In The Dramatic Conclusion! Obama vs. Evil Shocksquatch - Tiny Tim in the Balance!, he was defeated by Tiny Tim. In Kyle Ehbert, he fused with Kyle Hebert until they were separated by Obama. In Oh Bama, Where Art Thou?, he kidnapped Obama. In Obama Has a Confession, he danced at Lasagna Palace. In Jeff Wipes Out Aids, he helped Jeff and Obama summon Jeff 10. Stick 10 In Mr. Smoothy vs Milky Bucks, he appeared out of nowhere and danced with Stick 10 Ben. Personality Evil Shocksquatch is a kind individual who has made some unfortunate choices in life. He is stubborn and resistant to change, but always willing to help out his friends in a pinch. Unfortunately, he is also very fond of the rush of committing a crime, which is why he constantly attempts to despite always failing. He is very personable and easy to get along with. He only speaks his native language, Shocksquese, but most characters can understand him fine. Powers Evil Shocksquatch can shoot lightning and has greater physical strength than a human. Appearances OMC *Trick or Eh *Ferrick 10 *How Eatle Saved Christmas *Baumann's Cousin Pays a Visit *The Greht Propayne Escapehde *Eh *Bullfrag vs. Bullfrank *Astrodactyl's Big Adventure *The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered *A Gift for Gaben *Malwire (flashback) *The Vilgax/Eon Power Hour *Nemesis 2: Elshrektric Pacoloo *Something Gilbert This Way Comes *Elvis is Alive *The Return of Ferrick 10 *69 Shades of Eh *Ben and Kev: 720 Blaze It *The Deal *Paco Learns a Lesson *Requiem for an Eh *Who Shot Baumann? *The Negative Bautenn: Part 1 *The Negative Bautenn: Part 2 *Evil Shocksquatch 10,000 *Ferrick Gets Rooted *A Quaad in Time *Obama Again *Iggy Stardust: The Rise and Fall *Very Bad Things *The Artist Formerly Known As Ferrick *Good Maltruant is Not Helping *The Expected Unvirtue of Crashhopper *The Wolf Who Cried Paco *Fatguson *The Final Frontehr *The Drek Crusade of the Knights of Duloc *MY COOL OMC FANFICTION PLEASE READ *OMC Funny Moments *Evil Maltruant in: The End of Time FA *Eh New Beginning *The Shrekoning of Pan Pizza *Giorgio and the Crystal Skulls *Universe vs. Wyatt *Have I Got Another Deal For You *Walkin' on the Sun *The Curse of the Were-Buamann *Of Ehdators and Eh *Hallomcween Spooktacular (of Spooky Doom) *Ben and Ferrick vs. the Illuminati *Thankstaking *Christmas With The Donald *Yellow is a Mellow Color *It's a Grey Matter Eat Grey Matter Eat Grey Matter World *Can't Stump the Trump *Baumann (Parody of Gangnam Style by Psy) (past) *The End of OMC *Niall's Trial *Leonardo DiCaprio: Ace Attorney *The Mistake of God *Un-Named Christmas Special TAOO *Tiny Tim and Evil Shocksquatch - Master of Swag in Peril! *The Dramatic Conclusion! Obama vs. Evil Shocksquatch - Tiny Tim in the Balance! *Kyle Ehbert *Oh Bama, Where Art Thou? *Obama Has a Confession *Jeff Wipes Out Aids Stick 10 *Mr. Smoothy vs Milky Bucks Gallery Evil Shocksquatch.png|Model Sheet Sexy shocksquatch.png Amal-doll.PNG Evil Shocksquatch As Seen By Vilgax.png|As seen by Vilgax Evil Shockboso.png|Evil Shockboso Evil Shocksquatch 10,000.png|Future Evil Shocksquatch (Marriland).png|Marriland's clothes Naked Evil Shocksquatch.png|Naked Cloaked Evil Shocksquatch.png|Cloaked Cloaked Evil Shocksquatch FA.png|Cloaked FA Evil Shocksquatch Costume.png|Sexy Dorothy Halloween costume Evil Shocksquatch Past.png|Past Evil Shocksquatch Ham.png|Ham helmet Evil Shocksquatch Jorts.png|Jorts Evil Shocksquatch Cool Guy.png|Cool Guy shirt Trivia *He is the mascot of OMC, eh *I just realized that the word 'he' is 'eh' backwards *ALL MALES ARE EVIL SHOCKSQUATCH *He is the heir to the throne of Pattersonea, as his father is Bill Ford, the King of Pattersonea. See Also *Evil Shocksquatch 10 *Evil Jeffsquatch *Evil Clocksquatch *Mad Evil Shocksquatch Category:Jorts Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Evil aliens Category:The Negative Bautenn Category:Original characters Category:Arc Villains